Coffee
by MutantSquirrel
Summary: Coffee smells good, so does Max. This story is a bit naughty, beware.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee: jet black bliss in a cup, the perfect antidote to an all night strategy meeting. I savoured the aromatics of the freshly stolen beans as I poured them into the filter and set it to percolate.

Alec stirred from his napping place in the corner of CC break-room, he'd nodded off about three quarters of the way through the meeting, slacker. He yawned.

"Mmm something smells good." He said stretching and making his way over to me.

"Something smells really good." Suddenly he spun me around, catching me off guard and pressed his face to my neck inhaling deeply. "Oh crap." He half whimpered half moaned into my skin sending a rush of tingles down my spine. "Max you're in heat." The look in his eyes was pure lust, and he was standing close enough for me to know that other parts where similarly affected. I couldn't resist the urge to sway a little closer to him, god it felt good. He pushed me back, breathing hard, struggling for control.

"You have to get out of T.C. right now." It was like ice water over me. How could he want me gone when I was like this, when I needed him so much right now? I was staying right here, fuck Alec. Yes, said my libido, fuck Alec. A little inhuman growl escaped my throat the second before I leaped. I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked his mouth with mine and he responded, oh god did he respond. After a milliseconds hesitation he slammed me into wall and kissed me; hard. His lips where hot and as frantic as mine, his tongue tasting, sparring with my tongue and his teeth grazing and nipping, my jaw, my throat anything that was close enough to reach. The coffee boiled over as I ripped his shirt off feeling his smooth hard chest. Yes. Yes. This is exactly what I wanted, exactly what I needed.

Mole dropped his shotgun onto the table and I woke up with a start.

"Morning sunshine," he said with his normal sarcasm and proceeded to light up his habitual cigar. I looked around; no infuriating, cocky, troublesome Alec. The heat of my body told me this was a mixed blessing.

Oh shit. I had been dreaming and I didn't know what was worse: that I was dreaming about sex with Alec or that it had been a dream. Wait no that was my libido talking. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I have to get the hell out of T.C. right now." I said and then I ran.

Getting out was turning out to be the hardest thing I'd done since I torched Manticore. It wasn't because of the difficulty of getting around the wall of army tanks and cops that surrounded T.C. – Dix and some other trench builders had built a tunnel out months ago. No it was forcing myself to go that was the hard part. All around me T.C. was stirring to life and trust me when you're on heat Terminal City is the meat market you want to go to, at least for the X series. Manticore knew how to build them tall, handsome and ripped.

I could just hang around and wait for one of them to come find me... No, I had enough sense left to know that was a bad idea; there had been deaths from males fighting over females on heat before and I did not want that on my conscience. Already I could see a few males in the distance staring at me, catching a trace of my scent. I had to get away right now.

I could go to Alec and ask for help. Yes, I could go beg Alec to shag my brains out and to hell with the consequences. Shut up libido, you are ruining my life. Finally I made it to the warehouse we kept Dix's tunnel in. A few more minutes and I was out of T.C. and above ground.

I needed a place to crash for a couple of days that was safe. I could go to OC's but White might be watching her, too risky. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked straight at the ground not willing to chance a glance at any passing male. Lucky ordinarys don't wake up as early as transgenics and most where still in bed.

Mmm bed; tucked between real sheets with something male to keep you warm. Okay I really needed a cold shower, add that to my accommodation checklist: place has to have a shower. Alec's place. Hadn't I seen him come out of his shower once all bronze and glistening and yum. I hadn't paid much attention at the time, something about a gossamer on the loose but I was thinking about it pretty hard now.

My filthy mind kept straying back to him but luckily this was a cause for inspiration. His pad was nearby and I knew it was still empty because he kept it as some sort of storage space for stuff he was making trades with. Thank god for Alec's dodgy deal making. I took off as fast as I could run.

* * *

"So she just took off, just like that?" I asked Mole puzzled.

"Yeah, she just said she had to get out of T.C. and then she sprinted off."

"Hmmm." That wasn't like Max, to run from her responsibilities. I use to do something like that, but not Miss-goody-two-shoes-must-save-the-world-or-implode-Max. She had to be in some kind of trouble. A whiff of something caught my attention.

"Can you smell that?" I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply "It smells really, really good."

"Do I look like a sniffer dog Alec?" Mole said churlishly turning away. "Just go find her will you, X5 freak." He muttered as he walked away.

I sighed, the smell was coming from a particular chair and for some reason I really wanted to rub my face against it, like totally all over it. Also, I was feeling a little frisky. Okay… Max had been AWOL for less than two hours and already I was loosing it. Time to concentrate on the task at hand, but without knowing why she had to leave in such a hurry there was no way of knowing where she could be.

Why the hell didn't that girl have a phone? I mean seriously, a pager, what the hell use was that in the 21st century? That was it. I was getting her a phone, I even knew some guys who would trade me for it. At least that was something to do while I thought of a way to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I could steal the rights to Dark Angel I would, however they remain ever illusive and therefore not mine. Cameron, Eglee you so know you want to hand them over to me.

Sorry for the weird multiple updates thing for those that get alerts. It kept on stuffing up every time I tried to upload it.

* * *

Okay life was sooo not fair right now. Everything smelt like him. I mean yeah, sure it was his house why shouldn't it smell like him? But this was more than that; it was like he had gone around rubbing himself against everything just to drive my heat addled self mad. That would so be like him too.

I'd fudged the locks on his door and poked around feeling a little degenerate. This was his sanctum after all and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me rifling through his stuff. I couldn't help my curiosity though and it helped keep my mind off how much I really wished he was here.

Right now.

Naked.

And coated in oil.

But he wasn't here. He hadn't left any food behind when he moved into T.C. either, just crusty pizza boxes and some mostly empty bottles of scotch. I wondered if he had swigged any from the rim and had a crazy impulse to lick them just in case I could taste Alec as well as I could smell him.

Okay Max you have so gone way too far into Ga Ga land. Just sit down and don't touch anything and wait for this bitch to end. I could get through this; I'd gone without food or water for a week before. Heat could last two, three days tops? Piece of cake. I was just going to lie down on his bed and not move till this was over and I could go back to T.C. without disgracing myself by humping anything with a Y chromosome. Or specifically his Y chromosome.

It was weird. Normally I would have expected Alec to have an overtly sexual bed, like, I don't know; a waterbed shaped like a heart with black satin sheets and a mirror on the roof, normally I would have thought of him as a pig for it too. On heat I was mildly disappointed that Alec slept on a normal but comfortable queen on cotton sheets and his roof was decorated with cracks in the plaster only. How sad am I? Obviously really sad because I rolled onto it and drank in his scent like I was sucking down air for the first time. That smell: musky, raw, animal, male. God I needed it all over me.

Alec, gah. Why did my heat have to have such bad taste? I couldn't stand the cocky SOB most of the time but right now I really, really wanted him here.

I squeezed my eyes closed and grabbed the covers hard till my knuckles where white. I wouldn't leave this room. I wouldn't go looking for him. I just wouldn't.

Praying that somehow I would sleep despite my shark DNA I rolled onto my side and curled up into a ball. Maybe when I woke up this would all be over like waking up from a bad dream.

* * *

Where the hell was she? None of the regular visitors to the CC like Dix knew where she could be and Dog boy was too enthralled in painting the new crèche/school in headache inducingly bright colours to be of much use.

I searched Max tiny apartment in T.C. above the Command Centre and got nothing. No clues, no messages giving longitude and latitude co-ordinates or maps with giant crosses on them labelled "here be Max". I did think I smelt that smell again though, but it was super faint. It didn't look like she spent very much time here anyway but I felt weird snooping in her things. Okay not weird enough to stop me from looking in her underwear draw. Black lace panties? I hadn't expected the prudish transgenic to wear anything other than utilitarian underwear. Heat prickled through me at the thought of her wearing the oh-so-tiny slip of lace and I have to admit that a lot of the blood that should have been in my brain headed directly south. I couldn't help myself from picturing her wearing them, what they would look like cupping her ass cheek, covering but not obscuring that smooth cream-coffee skin. Down boy.

But seriously; what I would give to see her wearing those. Legitimately of course, I'm not a peeping tom.

Back to the matter at hand Alec, focus. Surely she wasn't visiting Logan after the way those two had split, or hanging out at Original Cindy's? She'd be dreaming if she thought OC's apartment was a safe place to be and I couldn't see her going to Logan's without an armed escort, half a bottle of Mole's 99% proof in her and wearing a full body condom. Seriously after he infected himself with the virus on purpose when he felt her slipping away from him she had finally seen how twisted and sick the relationship had become.

I called both of them just to be sure and got a chilly reception from Logan and a concerned reaction from OC. Okay, another dead end. So she wasn't out making social calls. Next possibility…. Um, no idea. She really could be anywhere.

I sighed and sat down on Max's tiny rickety single bed. How did she sleep on this thing, let alone entertain?Nevermind Alec, It's not your place to think about how your Commanding Officer really, really needs to get laid. Or how you really, really want to be the one to give it to her. Did you really just think that? Number one: she'd kill you. Number two: she'd kill you. Number three: it might be worth it if she wore those panties. Don't think that.

Okay, time to stop being a perve and get out of her bedroom before you find anything else that makes you think about your CO in such an… intimate way.

I thought again about picking her up a cell for next time she skipped out without leaving a note; I already had the perfect thing to trade for it back at my old apartment…

* * *

You may see where this story is heading. I promise it is. Review and I'll put the next chapter up faster!


	3. Chapter 3

20 reviews was my magic number. Just kidding, I just hadn't finished writing this part yet… next part will be much faster.

Disclaimer: Dark angel isn't mine.

* * *

I didn't even know he was there until he breathed my name into my ear.

"Max…" I looked up at him and I was already panting with need, looked up into his hazel green eyes, at his perfect mouth quirked in a wolfish smile.

His gaze tracked over me, slowly, appreciatively, predatorily. The moment pulled taught between us as we both realized what we were going to do, what was about to happen. I felt like I had been waiting my entire life for it. His voice was low and husky when he spoke;

"Let me help you with that…"

And like that I was on fire, a smouldering ruin burning with desire.

And he had vanished into thin air.

I almost screamed with frustration as I sat up, biting my lip to stop me from crying. Not again, not again. I pulled Alec's bed sheet close around me and let out a whimper of despair. I swear if I had another dream right now I was going to die. Or worse I was going to crack and give into this horrible need with the first willing body I found outside that door.

I thought about how much I wanted to take that cold shower. Longed to stand in the freezing stream of icy water and let it wash away this fever; let it leave me numb to the desire for touch. But I knew I couldn't. I didn't trust myself to go that close to the front door. I was too far gone. I knew that once I left this bedroom, if I even left this bed at all, the last of my self control would crumble and there would be nothing left but this animal instinct, this predatory hunger.

Two days? I honestly thought I could last two days? If it wasn't so sad I would have laughed. I had barely scratched off an hour from the first day and already I felt my resolve slipping away.

I was already twitching and my body felt like it was on fire. It hadn't been this bad a year ago why was it so much worse now? Was it the proximity to other transgenics, did the kitty inside want to play with the other Cat's it now knew? It seemed likely considering my fixation on pretty boy Alec. I threw my head back onto the pillow with a groan.

Why had Manticore only given me a shot to suppress this for one year? Why not neuter me for god's sake and do the job properly! If they had of it would be the only thing I would ever thank them for.

I tried to force myself to lie still, tried to force the need in me down but I couldn't help twitching.

Please God, please soon,

just let this be over.

* * *

I knew something was wrong as soon as I got to the hallway outside my unit. The door of my apartment was open a crack and light filtered through.

Someone had knocked over my flat the bastards! Then a sound inside drew me into a fighting crouch. Whoever it was was still in there, and they were just about to meet a very angry house owner. My heart beat sped up as a shot of adrenaline hit me.

I crept through my door soundlessly and pressed it shut behind me. I surveyed the state of my living room; it was rumpled but curiously untouched.

This was bad, if they weren't knocking the place over what where they here for? Was it Ames White? Did they have Max?

Another sound came from my unused bedroom. I tiptoed over to it and pressed myself against the wall next to the closed door. 1… 2... 3…

I pushed the door open with a thud and… Nearly died.

Okay that should just be illegal. Max shouldn't be writhing on my bed for Christ sake!

Writhing!

And flushed and groaning and panting.

And then she saw me gripping the wooden door frame like a drowning man grips a life raft and she smiled at me like I was something to eat. My heart rate went through the roof.

"Alec." She said and her breathy voice was the goddamn sexist thing I've ever heard.

No, something that pornographic should definitely be illegal.

* * *

Okay, I hope you aren't too frustrated with me! Next part will contain activities of an adult nature, I promise! I have already written most of them... I kind of got distracted! Again reviews are much appreciated and inspire me to post faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Smut and Language warning guys. Don't come crying to me when your eyes catch fire.

Disclaimer: Dark angel isn't mine, but its fun to pretend.

* * *

I knew it was really, finally Alec this time because instead of doing what I wanted and tearing my clothes off he just sort of stood in the doorway looking terrified and sexy at the same time.

He has a talent for doing exactly what I don't want him to do exactly when I don't want him to do it.

Damn he looked good, like seriously ridiculously good. Like a tub of triple chocolate fudge ice-cream with extra nuts and whipped cream good. Mussy, sexy hair, hazel eyes almost black his pupils where so big and lips slightly parted in surprise, looking imminently kissable.

Need boiled up inside me like a kettle before it hisses.

My vow to be a good girl just evaporated. I knew it was Alec, almost insufferable, pain in the arse Alec, who was kind of my friend and my partner in crime. I knew that this would screw everything up when we went from X rated romp back to our G rated daily life. I just did not give a damn.

Here was the object of my desire right in front of me after all the effort I had gone to not be in this situation. It had to be fate right and who am I to fight fate?

The pussy cat in my genetics was really very pleased to see him; I was practically purring as I threw my legs over the side of the bed to go to him.

He startled. "Max don't move." I didn't think it was possible but the whites of his eyes went even bigger than before. I mulled over his command to stay put, and frankly staying so far away from him sounded like a really stupid idea.

"Max just don't come any closer okay."

His hands where clenching and unclenching on the door-frame and he took a big breath to steady himself.

Bad idea.

My scent was everywhere in the air right now and all it was saying is _does your Kitty wanna come out to play with my kitty?_

His eyes rolled back in his head and I knew the answer was _Hell Yes._

_

* * *

  
_

_I must be dreaming, please let it be a dream. A hot sexy dream I can remember at my leisure that won't kill me tomorrow morning._

One sniff of her scent and all of the blood that made sane reasonable Alec's head work was going directly elsewhere and primal, animal Alec was taking hold.

Some part of my brain knew that Max was on heat, knew this wasn't really her; knew that she was going to kill me afterward but the rest of my body didn't care. I could smell her. I wanted her.

Christ I wanted her.

_No, have to resist. Sexy evil woman will kill you later if you don't_.

I struggled for a moment caught between unbearable lust and the impulse for self preservation. I was feeling a lot like a male praying mantis must feel when they hook up with a female; horny yet terrified.

There was about three meters between us, as long as I could keep that distance I was safe right?

Wrong.

Max didn't move from the bed, for once doing something I told her to do, instead she smiled, that smile that men would kill to have directed at them; playful, sexy, hungry. Did I mention sexy?

And then she did the unthinkable thing; the thing that I have been jokingly trying to get her to do since I first met her and truly never expected to happen. Her eyes lingered on mine as her fingers flicked to the hem of her dark T-shirt and slowly, agonizingly slowly, peeled it away from her body. A breath I didn't know I had been holding came jerkily from my throat.

_Must keep eyes on face, must keep eyes on face._

After a lifetime of letting my eyes travel wherever they wanted to I guess I was a little rusty on the whole self restraint thing. I glanced down and what normally would make me smile in appreciation made me groan in despair.

She was wearing a black lacy push-up bra, I was willing to put money on it being the twin of the underwear I had seen earlier in her room and it was cupping her perfect coffee and cream breasts in a way that made my head spin. Wait, if she wasn't wearing the matching panties then what was she wearing? What if she wasn't wearing underwear at all? Oh god, I was doomed. Rock hard and doomed

Damn it! Did I actually once want this to happen? Was I insane? I was like a deer trapped in head lights, transfixed by my impending end and it wore a c-cup and the body of a succubus.

"Alec," Max repeated, her head cocked to the side, her voice all commanding, and come hither-ish and sounding like all my wildest, wettest fantasies. "Come to me."

_Okay, screw self restraint. It's totally overrated anyway._

I stumbled through the doorway my head reeling with desire, peeling off my clothes as fast as I could and she watched me from the bed, her eyes dark and hungry, taking me in. How long had I waited for her to look at me like that? Far, far too long.

I'd just ripped off my shirt and thrown it to the floor when she moved, covering the distance between us in a heartbeat. She launched into me and we toppled backwards, falling to the ground with her on top of me, legs entangling, bodies already moving together in a frantic dance. Her hands where all over me and her mouth and she was making these little delicious noises in her throat…

I was beginning to think death was a fair trade off for the feel of her warm silky skin against mine, the needy pants that came from her lips between deep, hungry, desperate kisses. I buried my hands in the satin tresses of her hair as my mouth moved over hers and managed to draw a satisfying moan from her as I nibbled and nipped her bottom lip. She retaliated quickly; her hips ground down on mine and I struggled to not loose consciousness completely. It felt so good; like she was made for me.

"Max…" my own voice was ragged as she rolled her hips again. This couldn't be happening.

She arched her back with pleasure and it was too much, if I was going to be dead tomorrow I was going to make it last god damn it. I grabbed her waist and flipped us over planting her to the floor so she fit perfectly against me and so she couldn't do that writhing thing and undo me far, far too soon.

Max didn't want to be compliant though. Our kisses turned brutal, her fingers curled savagely in my hair. She tried to lift her torso, tried to move against me but I had pinned her completely. She snarled her frustration at me, and I snarled back completely lost to the animal side of my DNA.

Every fibre in my body was telling me to mate. To tear her clothes off and take her on the floor.

To make her pregnant with my child.

Shit.

Pregnant with my child being the operative and fucking terrifying sentence.

I ripped myself away from her as sanity flooded back in and she let out another angry snarl, tried to drag me back to her lips. There was no time for niceties, her scent was in the air and she's already proven how easily seduced I was when she was actively working against me. I had to stop this now.

"Sorry Max." I grunted as my fist hurtled toward her face.

* * *

Bwahahaha! Disappointed that they didn't get it on fully?

Do you want another chapter where Alec ties up Maxie so she keeps her hands to herself and tries to take care of her through her heat or have I gone to far with this smut disguised as story charade? Review me and let me know!


End file.
